barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Best of Barney
The Best of Barney is a Barney Clip Show, celebrating "Barney's 20th Anniversary" that was released on September 9, 2008.' ' Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Through the day, Barney and the kids meet up with Riff, BJ and Baby Bop, while remembering great times with friends. From musical instruments to a globe hanger, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a memory book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jared Harris) *Mr. Boyd (Reprised by Robert Sweatmon) (Special Guest Appearance) *Stella the Storyteller (Reprised by Phyllis Cicero) (Special Guest Appearance) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) Additional Cast * Additional Barney Costume Performance * Additional BJ Costume Performance * Additional Baby Bop Costume Performance * Additional Riff Costume Performance * Song List # The Friendship Song # He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) # William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: Movement) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: On Again, Off Again) # I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # This Old Man (Scene Taken from: Play Piano with Me!) # Beethoven Music Medley (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) # Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from Can You Sing That Song?) # Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: On the Road Again) # Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Fire House) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: Guess Who?) # The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # Mary Had a Little Lamb (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # The Not-So-Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) # Cold and Hot Medley: Mister Sun / It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: Winter) # Love is the Key (Scene Taken from: Celebrating Around The World) # I Will Always Remember You # I Love You Trivia *This video marks the first Barney Home Video to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *The new content of this video marks: **The first appearance of Emma played by Deborah Cole. **Another Barney Home Video to involve a cast reunion. The first being "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The return of Stella the Storyteller and Mr. Boyd. This is also their last appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *The scene from "Barney's Beach Party" is redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brannan's original recording). *Footage from "Once Upon a Time" is the only footage of the video that wasn't re-dubbed by Dean Wendt (Bob West's original voice is still there). Videos Best of Barney Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:2008 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Season 12 Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos